halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas-012
:* ::*Spartan Joint Operations Units|rank = * (2525-2553) * (2554-2568)|specialty = Medic|battles = * * *Battle of Felcuica *Battle of Himita * * *Battle of Kasen-7 *Battle of Installation 06 *Battle of Surgeon|status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Thomas-012, born Thomas Murphy, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was the main medical officer of Orange Team and was one of the field commanders in the Spartan Joint Operations Units for the early years of the program. Biography Born Thomas Murphy on the colony world Dawn, the boy was born to a child psychologist and a stay at home mother. Thomas was constantly sheltered by his parents and had little friends until he was abducted by for the and taken to for training. Once there he formed a brother like bond with Clark-055 and sister bond with Julia-063. Soon, the three would elect Clark as their leader and the three formed the OUTCAST. In mid 2522, the group would join Aidan-007 and Dane-074 and form Orange Team. In 2524, the team went under argumentations and survived the painful process. Afterwards, Timothy-127 joined the team and the group continued their training. Afterwards, Thomas and Nichole-077 went and personally asked to train them in basic medicines and medical practices and the two became the best medics int he program and very good friends. Soon, the team was deployed and their military career began. Human-Covenant War Campaign on Harvest Though a small role in the campaign, Orange Team did participate in the recapture of the major settlements and UNSC outposts around . As years past in training, Orange Team is deployed to reinforce a Covenant march on the capital of Utgard. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Aidan-007, and his team was sent with Alpha-3 ODST team and together recaptured an UNSC base entitled Long John’s Base. Though half of the ODST team falls, Orange Team was able to reclaim the base and began to push back to Alpha Base in the northern regions of the planet. As the year 2531 began, Orange Team was sent to Tiara Orbital Station to secure Harvest’s outer atmosphere. Within hours, the station was recaptured and thus Orange Team’s services on Harvest concluded and on February 5th was sent to Arcadia with Red Team. Battle of Arcadia Once arriving at on the UNSC Belfast Orange Team was deployed to Pirth City. Quickly overwhelmed by Covenant forces, Orange Team was forced to retreat and soon, the Covenant quickly captured the outskirts of Pirth City. Thanks to the members of the and , Pirth City was recaptured and Orange Team was redeployed to Daylam to rescuer the crippling lines there. Within twenty minutes of their deployment, Daylam was reclaimed by UNSC forces. At 15:33 hours (3:33 o’clock) the team spilt with Aidan-007, Timothy-127 and Julia-063 returned to Pirth City to assist with civilian evac ops whilst Dane-074, Clark, and Thomas worked with wounded soldiers and transporting a bomb to a Covenant carrier to save the civilian evacuation ships. They were successful and after the operation, Orange Team left Arcadia for their next deployment. Battle of Felcuica On June 3rd 2533, Orange Team was deployed to Felcuica to safe guard it from a potential Covenant assault. The team was deployed to Indigo Town via drop pods to halt a large Covenant assault onto the town. Once at the town, Orange Team cleared out the front lines and soon meet Tim’s sister and her two kids. Tim the revealed himself and did everything he could to protect his family. Aidan, Dane and Thomas then went back to the front lines to retrieve Michael Sullivan, Tim’s now brother-in-law for evac orders from command. After the four were reunited, the family escaped with Orange Team. On their evac shuttle, a Covenant bomb was placed and it brought the ship down. All the spartans survived and so did Tim’s family. Moving through the wilderness of Felcuica the group came upon a small Covenant Research and Communication Facility. Aidan then had himself, Clark, Dane and Julia take it out while Tim and Thomas protect the family. But in time, Jackals and Grunts found the group on the hill and alerted the guards. The family and spartans were soon overwhelmed and Michael was killed with Tim’s sister and kids captured. Once the station was primed to blow, the remaining spartans came and and assisted Thomas and Timothy. Saving the Family Tracking the Jackals to a cave system inside the mountains, Orange Team began a rescue operation. Moving through the caves, the team silently eliminated Covenant forces until they found the family, eaten alive and dead. Tim was horrified and began a mad rampage through the base, killing any who's good in his way. Aidan the activated the charges and destroyed the research facility and Orange Team was retrieved for evacuation. Emerald City On June 10th, the spartans were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Starting Strong Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan-007 to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane-074, Timothy-127, Julia-063, and Clark were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan-007 devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Hannibal strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Hannibal falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan-007 and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Hannibal, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Hannibal sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan-007 devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan-007 to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Fall of Reach After hearing of Reach’s attack, Orange Team requested the they go and assist, and their request was granted. Arriving on August 3rd, Orange Team went to Fort Colossi and assist with marine evacuation. There Orange Team would find their second-in-command Dane-074 in a dual with a Sangheili general, killing Dane. This crippled the team as Dane was their first lost, and thus they pushed on to average their brother. As the fall came, Aidan and Clark hijacked and Phantom and reached a Covenant Corvette in the upper atmosphere. Much like of , Aidan shoved Clark out the Corvette and flew the ship into a Covenant Assault Carrier, killing him. Soon, seeing the spartans suffer to much, Captain Locke of the UNSC Alexander got the spartans onboard and got them to Earth for deployment there. Once there, Tim-127 was promoted to Commander and leader of Orange Team. Battle of Earth First Thing’s First After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Orange Team was deployed to New Mombasa’s outskirts to have the navy gain entrance into the city. As the team moved in they were able to destroy a Covenant Staging Area opening a hole for UNSC but as the staging area was destroyed, four more Covenant ships came to Earth, forcing Tim-127 to chase them down to a warehouse controlled by the Covenant. Once there, Orange Team encountered Purple Team and together marched onto New Mombasa to capture the ships LZ’s. Though Timothy-127 was a higher rank than Gary-009, Tim allowed Gary to take command as Tim has never lead a mission before. Team Up Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. London After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark and Jane-105 noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary-009 and Timothy-127 requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how Blue Team was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark, and Jane-105 on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary-009, Julia-063, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Once reunited, Nichole-077 suggested they call command only to find that comms were jammed. Leaving the medics and Jane behind, Gary-009, Tim-127, Julia-063, Cassie-119, and Clark went to find the jammer. Once inside the city, the teams quickly dealt huge blows to the Covenant by taking out multiply AA guns surrounding London and multiply troop outpost and barracks. After climbing Big Ben did they find the jammers and were able to call for reinforcements. But, discovering their location, a Covenant legion moved towards the spartans, holding them off to protect the civilians and wounded soldiers, the spartans a several marines survived once Battlegroup 17 of the local fleet arrived. Russia Once saved, Orange Team and Purple Team then moved towards Moscow to continue were Blue Team had ended as they were redeployed to New Mombasa. On November 12th, the spartans landed at Leon Base and assisted in the safety of Moscow. Afterwards, the teams moved up to capture a Covenant outpost to be repurposed for their usage. On a patrol run, Thomas and Clark with teams of marines discovered a large Covenant research facility. The spartans led a large assault force on November 15th to take down the spire with a large number of causalities. But luckily, the the facility fell and with no spartan causalities and the return of John-117 in the next two days. Final Day Once the returned, Orange and Purple were sent to punch a hole in Covenant defenses along with John to allow UNSC forces to storm the Covenant fleet. The teams were successful and saw the portal to the ARK station. As the Chief and others went through the portal, Orange Team was sent to kill the stranded Covenant forces while Purple Team was redeployed to Mars. After the wipe up was complete, Orange Team returned to their new barracks and the battle had ended. Post War Era During the Post War Era, Orange Team still deployed on several operations into late 2560's and took on some of the moist daring mission the UNSC could offer. The team also made a permanent residence on the UNSC Hammer of Dawn and continued to operate from the ship until 2572. Far after the Battle of Earth, the remaining members of Orange Team were then promoted to higher ranks with Tim-127 as a Commander, Julia-063 as a LT Commanderand Tim's number two, and Clark-055 and Thomas as Lieutenants. Battle of Kasen-7 Insurrectionist Territory Orange Team was sent to Kasen-7 to combat potential Insurrectionist forces and discovered that there were indeed Insurrectionist on the planet almost holding it hostage. After exiting the space-elevator, Insurrectionist quickly overwhelmed the spartans by threatening to kill innocent civilians. The team was stripped of both weapons and armor and thrown into labor camps, but unknown to the insurrectionist, Julia-063 had sunk a communication devise into the camp and called for reinforcements. Fall of the Sister As the UNSC reinforcement arrived, the Insurrectionist leader, Joshua Ditullo had singled out the spartans for this and took a group of ten civilians and the spartans and threaten to kill the civilians if the one responsible did not come through. As Joshua asked Tim, who denied the claim, he without hesitation killed a teenage boy in the line. Outraged, Julia admitted to it, but only after charging down the mad man and almost knocking him un-conscience. Julia was then taken away and the rest of the group through back into the camp were within a two day period, was freed by both Orange Team and UNSC forces. Regaining their armor and weapons, the team tracked down Julia only to find her in a fortress over looking the camp, beaten and scarred. Unable to heal her, Julia-063 died in Tim’s arms as he carried her out to the labor camp fields to rest. Enraged, Tim swore vengeance and requested to hunt down the leader of the Insurrection, Joshua Ditullo. ONI granted his request and for nearly two weeks, hunted Joshua until they found him ready to flee the planet by using an old evac center from when the planet was glassed just a decade ago. End of the Hunt On November 20th 2555, Orange Team stormed the evac center, killing everyone in the facility quickly until Thomas tripped the alarm, causing a scorpion tank to come after them. After dealing with the scorpion, Tim-127 ordered Clark and Tom to wipe up the remaining Insurrectionist and call for reinforcements, whilst he deals with Joshua. Though superior in hand-to-hand, Tim was able to get the jump on the warrior by using a grenade on a console blowing up a window and shoving Joshua out. Holding on a small piece of debris, Joshua begged for a trail though Tim was not willing to cooperate, grabbing the man and breaking his neck. Reinforcements arrived and the evac center was cleared from Insurrectionist forces. From capturing the center, Clark was able to find a path to a small deployment bay still fill with Insurrectionist, and so on the twenty-second on November, Orange Team and the UNSC struck against the base and ended the Insurrectionist hold on Kasen-7, ending the battle. Battle of Installation 06 Old Friends and New Faces After the discovery of Installation 06, Orange Team with the final member of Purple team, Gary-009 were assign to join Juliet Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps to investigate the ring. Together, Gary-009 and orange team formed the Spartan Joint Operations Units with Juliet Team as the first joint team. On board the UNSC Hammer of Dawn the spartans discussed the plan of attack, but once out of slip-space, a Covenant fleet was already around the ring. Able to slip past the fleet to let the Hammer of Dawn handle the Covenant, whilst the spartans land on the ring. Ordering Juliet Team to secure the rig-line, Gary and Orange team pushed trough a forerunner facility to clear out Prometheans and Covenant. Once secured, the Hammer of Dawn was able to send down reinforcements and the spartans pushed on. The Fire Storm As the spartans press on, they find a Covenant communication station and quickly capture the facility. Once captured, they learn of a plot to activate the halo ring forcing the spartans into action. Captain Hendricks of the Hammer of Dawn orders the spartans to stop the plot, but in order to do so, they must cross over hundreds miles of terrain littered with Prometheans. Marching through a small hollow, the spartans are ambushed by Promethean Knights, and quickly disposing of Anna A-378 by implying her in the stomach. After barely escaping the hollow, the spartans then pushed on to form a camp sit for the night and resume the next day. Bad to Worse The following day, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn was able to shoot down a Covenant CCS-cruiser near the spartan’s location. In order to stop the plot to activate the ring, Gary and Tim decide to instead make the engines of the cruiser go critical and blow up the ring. Unable to land reinforcements to the spartans, they were forced to travel on foot. After almost seven hours of hiking, the teams came across a cliffside in which they were forced to climb. But only half-way up, Prometheans and Phaetons attack and hindered their progress. After all but two spartans (Luke A-380 and Meredith A-377) make it to the top, knights quickly ambushed the spartans. Able to defeat the knights, a Phaeton was able to shoot both Luke and Meredith off the cliff to their deaths. After resting for a bit, the team pushed forward to the cruiser the next day. Luckily, the Hammer of Dawn was in the clear to land Pelican drop ships to the spartans. Unfortunately for the spartans, the cruiser was surrounded by Prometheans and Covenant. While Mia A-371 went inside the cruiser to prime the core for destination, the other spartans would guard the outside. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. Battle of Surgeon Seperation As the final commander of the Remnant Fleet of Regretful Redemption, Zaz ‘Vadem was found, the Spartans Joint Operations Units were assigned to assist in his death. Due to injuries and other deployments, only Clark-055 and Thomas could serve with Shield Team to bring down the mad Sangheili ship master. As the UNSC Hammer of Dawn and UNSC Sunrise entered the orbit of Surgeon they were engaged by Covenant forces. The Sunrise was able to deploy shield, whilst the Hammer of Dawn was able to deploy Orange as ariel support along with Foxtrot Team. Ariel Combat Once onboard, Shield team was completing their mission whilst Clark and Tom were struggling outside. As more seraphs came and the loss of fighter pilots, things seemed grim. Luckily for Orange, Foxtrot were natural pilots and assisted the Spartan II’s on their goal. Hearing a distress signal from inside a Covenant Cruiser, Tom requested permission to enter with Clark. Permission was granted and the spartans entered the cruiser, and found the source of the signal. Several human prisoners within the ship had escaped from their cells due to the ship’s loss of power. Saving the Civilians Due to their nature, Orange Team top priority was to save the civilians imprisoned on the cruiser by any means necessary. Calling in a Pelican, Tom was able to ted to the wounded with Clark interrogating others to understand what had happened. Unknown to the UNSC, a sangheili minor was watching the breakout and ran to the reactor room. As the humans made it to the hanger-bay, a pelican landed to get everyone out and back home safe, but the reactor went critical, and killed everyone in the ship, the spartans included. Orange team’s part was done. Psych-Interviews Personality Thomas was described as a "Little Brother" sort of spartan, looking up to Clark and Aidan for guidance and leadership skills. Like Clark, Thomas cared for his team but not to the extend as Aidan or Tim would care. Unlike Clark though, Thomas cared greatly for marines and other humans outside the Spartan-II's. Thomas also had the most training of his entire team as both he and Nichole-077 were personally trained by Halsey into becoming field medics. Thomas was also very determined to win at competitions during training as the rest of his small squad did seem to care, but did their best to give Thomas what he wanted. Because of this, Thomas began to see Orange Team as his true family and did care for them. Like all Spartan-II's, Thomas was exceptionally loyal to the UNSC and his superiors. Thomas also takes some of Clark's mannerisms, like respecting all CO's and fellow Spartans, twos or not. Thomas also saw the 's as little siblings and still showed them absolute respect and discipline. As a medic, Thomas was obssesed with doing what was right for all human kind and had a drive to help as many as he could, no matter the cost to himself. Because of this, both Aidan and Tim would place Thomas on leading civilian evacuation groups and would always hold him to high regards for his unique skills int he field. Thomas would also focus on key strategic points in an urban environment along with Clark and Dane. By this, the three would become the team's planners and coordinated several offensives. Physical Appearance In his early years, Thomas looked extremely like Clark and Aidan combined, but as the war continued to wage on, he eventually began to look his age as a late thirty early forties soldier would look like. Thomas had extremely noticeable blue eyes and short, buzz like hair style. He had a rugged forehead with a small scar above his left eyebrow. Thomas had low cheekbones and was around the average height for a spartan, and was the same height as . The only scar Thomas ever had was the one above his left eye and a few along his back as he would fall several times during training. Unlike his "brother" Clark, Thomas had great strength and speed, able to go hand-to-hand and survive against spartans like Roman-071 and . Like Julia, Tom's strength was only a factor of his overall impressive stamina. He was able to keep up with only when she wasn't trying and was able to run faster than Jane-105. Like all spartans, Thomas wore several pieces of armor throughout her career. His most recent was the Gen-2 Mark VI armor, prior was base-side Mark VI. His reasoning was to "honor Aidan and Dane alike" as the two planned on wearing base side Mark VI and Gen-2 when it rolled in. Thomas also had base-side Mark V and Mark IV in the years prior to 2552. At the time reaching the rank of Lieutenant, Thomas was commissioned by ONI to field test a variety of armor for future deployments including WetWork, Stalker , and Rogue armor sets. Relationships Orange Team Aidan-007 Aidan acted like a big brother to Thomas, regularly giving him guidance in tough situations and impactful missions. Aidan cared greatly for Thomas' well-being and would always look out for him in thick and thin. Dane-074 Dane did not like Thomas at all and resented him, however, would still risk himself to save him. Timothy-127 Thomas and Tim were known to be good friends with Thomas looking up to Tim on a few occasions in order to achieve the guidance in Aidan's absence. Julia-063 Thomas and Julia were known for having a close brother-sister type relationship and like Clark or any other spartan, valued one another and cared for them. Julia often called Thomas little brother as Thomas would call her Big Sister. Clark-055 Thomas and Clark were known for holding a strong brother like relationship with one never leaving the other's side no matter the situation. Thomas and Clark's partnership dates back to when they were six years of age during basic training. Clark was always a role model for Thomas as he saw him as a compassionate leader and a well educated soldier. Clark would also value Thomas' will power and medical know-how and see him as a little brother. Nichole-077 Thomas and Nichole both personally asked Doctor Halsey to train them in human biology in order to become field medics for there teams. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Watchers: 27 Drones: 35 Knights: 47 Humans: 92 Crawlers: 103 Brutes: 519 Elites: 1,099 Jackals: 1,548 Grunts: 2,452 Total Kills: 5,922 (2525-2568)Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse